gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse Gundam
The ZGMF-X56/ζ Gaia Impulse is an imaginary variant of ZGMF-X56S Impulse from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics An imaginary variant of ZGMF-X56S Impulse that gives it better ground combat capabilities and is capable of transforming into a quadrupedal mobile armor mode slightly similar to that of ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. Unlike the standard Impulse, the Gaia Impulse utilises special leg flyer. Impulse's side armors on the hips are replaced with large wing binders that also house Vajra beam saber. Gaia Impulse's MA form is unique, it has a centaur-like appearance but slightly backwards, this allows the suit to have the mobility of a MA while retaining the versatility of a MS upper body. Its main armaments are pair of large cannon swords, which can be use as either a cannon for long range attack or as a sword with a beam blade, allowing Gaia Impulse to slash through enemies as it runs pass them with great speed. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :The Gaia Impulse mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns in the chest to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. Usable in both MS and MA mode. ;*MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Saber :Like the Gaia Gundam, the Gaia impulse has two MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabers for close combat, they are stored on the suit's side armor when not in use. Usable in both MS and MA mode. ;*Cannon Sword :The pair of cannon swords can be used as handheld swords with beam blades or as beam cannons. They are usable in both MS and MA mode, and are stored on the back in the former while in the latter, they are stored at the front. Special Equipment & Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ship, the LHM-BB01 Minerva. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system is very efficient, requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. ;*Hardpoints for Silhouette Packs :While the other suits of the Second Stage series are capable of transforming into a mobile armor mode, the Impulse instead is similar to the Strike in the fact, that it can adapt to different situations by using exchangeable Silhouette packs. In addition to adding weapons and equipment for different mission profiles, these packs also reconfigure the Impulse's Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike MBF-02 Strike Rouge 's color-shifting PS, VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. History In late CE 73, ZAFT created a new series of advanced mobile suits to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. Since the Treaty of Junius banned the military use of the Neutron Jammer Canceller, these new Gundams use conventional battery power instead. However, technological improvements over the last two years mean that battery efficiency is improved. One of these new suits was the Impulse, a multi-role unit similar in concept to the Earth Alliance's old Strike. The Impulse was designed simultaneously with ZAFT's new battleship Minerva, which includes a catapult exclusive to its use. Using this smaller catapult, the Impulse launches with its modules divided, while combining in flight. The idea behind Impulse was based on how many battles in the first war were weight greatly by skill of single ace pilot. By building a MS that can perform various roles, it's possible to let single ace pilots to operate in many different situations. Courtney Heironimus in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray indicated that with further developments, it could be possible to create new Silhouette Packs based on ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam and ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam that would allow Impulse to have better performance in specific environment. Upon hearing this, Jess Rabble immediately imagines how ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam, ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam, and ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse Gundam might look like. Picture Gallery Gundam Seed Astray Masters (208).jpg gaia impulse1.png|Mobile Armor Mode Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 05.jpg External links *Gaia Impulse Gundam on MAHQ.net